


Winter Wonderland

by susannah_deanw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Destiel, Destiel - Freeform, Doctor/Nurse, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susannah_deanw/pseuds/susannah_deanw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean asks Dr. Castiel Novak out to the Winter Wonderland dance. I really have no words to describe this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this christmas fluff! And Happy Christmas to you!

Dr. Castiel Novak- Dean remembers the first day he had ever laid eyes on the most handsome doctor he had come across in the hospital he worked at. Dean was a nurse, a very friendly one at that and when he’d been on his rounds that fateful day, he’d heard the most exquisite voice coming from Mrs. Niedermeijer’sroom. Low, soft, slightly rough, like a Reese’s piece- Dean had been drawn and opened the door a crack to see who the voice belonged to but the doctor had had his back to him. Impatient, he’d walked in as though he was on his rounds and was supposed to be there.

“Morning Mrs. N!” He’d walked in all cheer and smiles, trying to ignore the doctor for as long as he could even though his stomach was churning so hard it was becoming difficult to stand up straight.

“Hello, dear. Have you met my new doctor?” she asked. Dean acted as though he hadn’t seen anyone else in the room and looked around, making his eyes land on the stunning specimen he had come to see in the first place.

“Oh! Hi, didn’t see you there. I’m Dean Winchester, I work as a nurse here,” Dean moved to greet Dr. Novak with all the grace of a nervous house cat and slightly bumped into the end of the bed in his eagerness to shake the doctor’s hand.

“Dr. Novak, pleased to meet you,” he had replied. Their hands connecting had nearly electrocuted Dean or infused drugs into his bloodstream through touch. He will probably never admit it, but he was pretty doe-eyed after that first encounter. He kept hitting into furniture, people, lost his train of thought more often than not- he was a lovesick puppy and the only way to get that under control would be to ask Dr. Castiel Novak out on a date.

It had taken him several weeks and a lot of deliberate run-ins for him to get Cas’s (the nickname came along when he was sure Castiel was comfortable in his presence) attention but when they got talking, things progressed pretty fast. Pretty soon they were dating and trying to keep their hands off each other while on hospital premises. Dean was in heaven and felt invincible, as though nothing could go wrong. Yet, there was something that he could see in Cas’s eyes when they were together, something sad. He had no idea what it was and it troubled him.

On a cold December morning, he had just entered the locker room to put away his coat and bag when he heard two voices conversing quietly in the back. Curious, he followed the whispers until he could hear clearly what they were talking about.

“-don’t understand what I’ve done wrong. Am I not enough?” That was Castiel’s voice and dread pooled in Dean’s stomach. _Not enough? You’re my world!_ Dean thought.

“Look, I’m sure you are and him not saying it doesn’t mean your relationship with him is frivolous. That kid has loved you for so long I can’t remember the last time he didn’t look at you with puppy eyes full of love. All the women are in love with your love and half the men gag when they see you two together. Castiel, just wait for him. I’m sure he’ll tell you before the dance.” Dean recognized the second voice as Dr. Fergus McLeod. He was a neurosurgeon and was one of Cas’s good friends from the hospital.

“I don’t think Dean even knows about the dance. He’s been scoffing at posters and been making fun of anyone buying tickets.” Castiel’s voice was full of sadness and it pulled painfully at Dean’s heart.

“Oh please! He’s just a poser. He always goes to the dance because it’s on an ice rink and he loves to skate. He’s probably already bought his ticket.” Dean’s neck and ears warmed; it was true, he’d bought his tickets the minute they’d been available and had been waiting for the perfect moment to ask Castiel out. He’d been re-adjusting and adding mistletoe around the entire hospital hoping that he and Castiel would be under one and he could ask him out. That, unfortunately, hadn’t worked out so far.

“Really? You think he has?” There was hope in Castiel’s voice and it lifted Dean’s spirit a little. There was no more talking so he assumed Fergus must have nodded or something. Now that he knew what that look in Castiel’s eyes was, Dean made the decision to ask Castiel in the most romantic way possible but it would involve a lot of scheming and some amount of help. As quickly and silently as he could, he slipped out from the locker room, a plan already formulating in his head.

That night, Dean was extremely distracted. His mind raced with possibilities and ways in which he could ask Cas out- from cheesy to thoughtful to unique except there were too many to choose from and not enough choices to make. The dance was on Christmas Eve and it was currently December 19th which gave him time to get something together.

He was lucky that Cas was working the ICU and he had time to think. If they’d ended up having dinner or something, Cas would not have been happy in the least. Grateful to the doctors who decided the charts for shifts, he scribbled away on his yellow legal pad, perfecting his plan. When he was finally satisfied, he stood up and stretched, spine popping loudly. His workspace was a mess of crumped paper but he just scowled at it and loped off to his bedroom happy and excited at the prospect of putting his plan into action.

The next day, Dean made his way to Charlie his best friend and perfect ally for this mission. But before he could find her, she found him and gave Dean such a start, he had to stop in the middle of the corridor and clutch his chest for a few seconds and look at his friend with wide eyes and a look of accusation.

“Don’t do that again, Charlie! It is precisely this reason I’m tempted to think you’re Black Widow,” he said still catching his breath.

Charlie just shrugged and smiled at him. “Rumor has it your boy is unhappy.”

Dean shouldn’t be surprised, he and Cas _were_ the hottest couple even though they didn’t officially declare it. He never had any idea how long his relationships would last which is why he hadn’t put a label on what he and Cas were. Also, Dean had a little reputation with the staff, he’d slept with quite a few people inside the hospital and out which made him a bad candidate for long term stuff. But he felt different with Castiel, everything was more real, more tangible, something worth risking the universe for no matter what the cost. In that moment, Dean had the guts to admit to himself that he was in love with Castiel and he would do whatever it took to keep that magic alive.

“Yeah, I uh… I haven’t asked him out yet,” he said sheepishly and scratched at his neck. “But that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. I need your help, Charlie. And you can’t tell anyone.”

Dean could be imagining it but he would swear to the end of his days that Charlie’s ears _literally_ perked up at the mention of help. He took that as a yes and explained to her as quickly as possible, his plan to woo Cas to be his date for the dance. It’d be the first time he would be taking someone he had feelings for instead of going alone or just going with Charlie by default if she didn’t have a date. When they reached the end of the corridor, he told her he’d send her the stuff she would need to execute the plan and she skipped off happily to scrub in for a C-section while he went to grab the medicine trays he would need to give to the patients.

Dean stayed out of Castiel’s way as much as possible, making excuses every time his partner tried to broach the subject of the dance or their relationship. It was mean on his part but he was hoping that his surprise would make everything better.

On the morning of the first day of the first surprise, Dean could barely contain his excitement. He was hiding impatiently and waiting for Castiel to arrive to see his reaction when he opened his locker. Charlie had already placed everything the night before she left. He heard the door open and heard the familiar pattern of Castiel’s footsteps. Surreptitiously, he peered around the corner and watched his plan unfold.

Castiel looked tired and a bit unhappy, he kept glancing at his phone and Dean felt a pang of regret for ignoring him. _For the greater good_ , he repeated to himself. Dean watched breathless as Castiel opened his locker and stopped. His mouth agape, eyes wide, his beautiful hands reached in to pull out a single lily, the tips of the petals slightly tinged blue. Dean’s heart leapt at the expression on Castiel’s face and all he wanted was to reveal himself and take him in his arms and kiss him breathless and ask him out right there. Instead he bit his lip and turned away so that Cas wouldn’t see him. His heart did another summersault when he heard the breathless laugh that slipped from Cas’s lips. The wait was agony and he could feel his resolve slipping but thankfully he heard the locker door close and Castiel walk away and out of the room.

That day when he chanced a glance at Cas, he was all smiles and bounce, cheer and warmth and it had Dean grinning full out. The patients had asked what he was so happy about but all he’d done was blush and laugh it off, turning the conversation away from him. The thrill of making Cas so happy had him nearly skipping in the corridors himself. He just hoped he could make it through the remaining days to the dance.

The next morning, Dean waited again. Castiel had met Dean that evening but he’d had to control his happiness and enthusiasm and feign ignorance. Being the decent actor that he was, he had managed to pretend he was jealous which then led to a long night of proving his love to Castiel several times. Dean was very sleep deprived as he waited for Castiel to come in to the locker room. He was dozing when he heard the door open and startled to consciousness. Carefully, Dean looked from his hiding spot to Castiel practically beaming as he opened his locker. Again, the look on Cas’s face just filled him with a rush of love and his firm resolve kept him from going over.

Castiel held the simple leather wrap around wristlet in his hand. Dean had remembered the first time Cas had seen him wearing one and thought it was cool. If Cas figured out it was Dean, he didn’t let on but admired the leather wristlet almost lovingly. Seeing Cas like this, glowing with happiness, made Dean feel like he’d won the world. He was bursting with happiness and love and could barely wait for the next day, the big finale.

*

When Dean woke up the next morning, he was late. Cursing, he leapt out of bed and got dressed, tripping more than once over flat surfaces and furniture alike. When he finally made it to the hospital and to the locker room, he was in time to see Castiel pull open the door and the daisies his locker was filled with to fall out. Along with the flowers tumbled out a little card that Castiel bent down to pick up which is when Dean finally made himself known. He stepped forward slowly, watching Cas’s face and his reaction to the card and him waiting for it to sink in. When it did, Dean spoke interrupting whatever he was going to do.

“Castiel Novak, you’re the one person I’ve loved since the moment I laid eyes on you. Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Winter Wonderland dance?” Dean watched as Cas’s eyes misted and a tear fell. A beautiful smile adorned his face and he nodded enthusiastically while saying yes over and over again. Dean finally took Cas in his arms and kissed him like he’d wanted to that first day when he’d given Cas the lily.

“And one more thing,” Dean said as he broke the kiss. “Will you be my boyfriend?” Castiel laughed loudly and brushed away the fresh tears that had slipped from his eyes.

“Yes, you idiot,” Cas said. “Of course I’ll be your boyfriend.”

Dean kissed him again, trying to make all the happiness and love he felt be known to Castiel through it.

“I love you,” Dean said.

With a smile Cas replied, “I love you too.”


End file.
